


Your Truth

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Supportive Partners, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan and Phil in the aftermath of THAT video, the "stuff coming in and out of my mouth" one





	Your Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, inspired, of course, by Dan’s most recent video, “[Trying To Live My Truth](https://youtu.be/90HDPSz3ldU).”

“Are you still watching ‘Queer Eye’?” Netflix was asking Dan with that annoyingly smug and superior kind of attitude when he opened his eyes and realized he’d drifted off.

“Fuck you, Netflix. Yes, I’m still watching. With my eyes closed. Don’t judge me.” He didn’t say it out loud, though—he just thought it—because Phil had fallen asleep beside him on the sofa, one hand resting on Dan’s bare ankle.

Phil’s face was always so sweet in sleep, with his glasses slightly askew and a bit of a smile on his lips. With a heart like Phil’s, he probably had mostly nice dreams, Dan thought.

Dan must have moved slightly or made a noise, because Phil blearily raised his head and adjusted his glasses, not quite awake yet but no longer as asleep as he’d been a moment ago. Dan watched him, not saying anything yet, just looking at this sleepy man who had become everything to him. This ... this funny, silly, goofy man who ... who chased geese in the park to try to make friends with them ... this man who ... who wore silly unmatched socks but always had an explanation for why he’d chosen to wear them together ... this ridiculous, loving man who ... who ... who had long ago listened to a confused teenage boy and made him honestly believe that he could try to follow his dreams instead of just doing law at uni because it sounded smart and would please his dad.

This silly, goofy, ridiculous man ... with his sweet smile ... and his infectious giggle ... this man who had helped him so many years ago ... helped him take the very first tentative steps on this continuing journey toward living his authentic truth.

This soft, drowsy man whose hand stroked Dan’s ankle gently, his fingers warm and soft against Dan’s skin. He glanced at the television and frowned a little, still not entirely awake. “We still mostly avoiding the Internet?” His voice was husky, lower than usual as he drifted out of the depths of sleep.

Dan shrugged. “Let them get the dick jokes out of their systems.” He rolled his eyes, and Phil laughed, soft and sweet and his. **His**.

He’d been surprised when Phil was okay with it, with what Dan wanted to put in his video. But Phil had been warm and gentle and so very soft as he wrapped his arms around Dan and told him that it was his choice. He needed to do what was right for him. “Live my truth,” Dan had murmured wonderingly.

“Live your truth,” Phil had repeated, the words so very loving on his lips, and then his lips so very loving on Dan’s.

Ignoring Netflix’s uppity attitude, Dan pulled a relaxed, compliant Phil toward him and into his arms, looking into that face he’d been loving for nearly a decade now. Through some really fucking terrible times and through some really fucking wonderful times.

“I never would have found my truth without you to help me take that first step,” Dan said, though he knew Phil wasn’t awake enough to understand complex sentences, let alone catch a reference to a conversation from days ago. “And to always believe in me along the way.” Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Phil and pressed his face into his love’s warm neck and breathed in the familiar scent of his skin.

“It was easy,” Phil murmured, sounding awake now but hushed in the silence of their lounge. “Because you’re my truth, and I’m yours, and the rest is just logistics.”

Dan raised his head so he could see Phil’s face again, that beautiful face with those dark glasses and his hair in a quiff from how he’d been sleeping, and Dan leaned to kiss him, and Phil’s lips were soft and warm and **his**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm @adorkablephil on Tumblr and @stilladorkable on Twitter. Come say hi any time!


End file.
